


Viva PottWitter!

by ChiMedCreeker19



Series: Viva PottWitter: Tales Of Pacey and Joey [1]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9952382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiMedCreeker19/pseuds/ChiMedCreeker19
Summary: Pacey and Joey FINALLY marry, much to the overwhelming joy of their friends and family.





	

Alexander Wells shook his head laughing, "Uncle Pace, you're going to wear a hole in the floor!" Dawson high-fived him, "Pace, Alex is right, remember to breathe bud, Jo wants you alive." Pacey shot them a death glare, "You two are so lucky I love you."

Alex smirked as his mom peeked in, "Pace?" He turned around at the familiar voice, "These two are NOT allowed to pick on me today, I'm nervous enough as it is."

Bessie, who was expecting her second and third child with Bodie, grinned, "Let's go make you my brother kid."

"How long you been wantin' to say that Bess?" Pacey asked with a grin.

"Kid you have NO clue, It's good to have ya finally!" she grinned playfully patting him on the cheek with a smirk.  
Pacey embraced her, “How are you feeling?”  
“Elated,” she nodded knowingly, “Now get up there!”  
Kerry and Gretchen laughed as Pacey let out a happy whistle as he strolled up the altar and grinned at Mitch as he walked down, “I’ve been waiting my whole life for this.”

“Welcome to the rest of your life son,” Mitch grinned back.

Pacey saw Dawson and Bessie grinning at him from the other end of the altar and he couldn’t stop the mile wide smile that broke out across his well-defined features, he really truly had been waiting all of his life for this moment.

Joey meanwhile, was smiling as wide as he was as she was waiting with Mitch, “I can’t wait to marry that guy.”

“I’m happy for you both,” Mitch nodded.

“It’s time,” Gail smiled.

“Well, shall we my dear?” Mitch smiled.

“Absolutely,” Joey grinned, exhaling and releasing a contented sigh.

They walked out just in time to see the precession begin, and as Kerry and Alex disappeared, the doors closed, and they stepped forward, “Breathe kiddo,” Mitch smiled.

Joey couldn’t help but laugh, “I love you for being so selfless, thank you for this.”

“You don’t need to thank me Jo, you’re getting married, I’m happy to,” Mitch smiled at her.

And then that unforgettable moment where the doors opened, and the bride and groom feel their hearts flutter as they caught each other’s eyes, “I love you,” Joey mouthed with a grin.

He couldn’t stop smiling as he returned the gesture, God he loved her, and my heaven she looked absolutely breathtaking in that dress!  
She finally reached him after what seemed like an eternity, and Mitch placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before readjusting the veil, “Hi.”

“Hello beautiful,” he grinned back taking her hand in his.

About an hour later, it was time for the vows, “I remember the moment I realized I was in love, it was when I put the pieces of the puzzle together. All those little things you did for me, and I remember finally telling you. I knew that a man who’d go to those lengths was a man who truly loved me. I cherish all those little things Pace, just as I cherish you. I’m glad to be your true love.”

He choked up a bit before reciting his own vows, “I told you that the simple act of loving you would be enough for me. I remember standing in the kitchen at the Icehouse saying those words as if I’d just said them yesterday. Those little moments mean everything to me too. And I’m glad to be your true love. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Joey whispered softly, “with all that I have.”

A few moments later, Pacey was highly emotional as he finished repeating the sentiment offered at the ring exchange, “In sickness and in health, now, always and forever, with this ring I thee wed.”

Joey needed a moment before repeating the sentiment, “In sickness and in health, now, always and forever, with this ring I thee wed.”

He pulled her into his arms and grinned as he heard the priest say he could kiss the bride, “Pace? I’m wearing a veil.”

He laughed in unison along with Bodie, “I was captivated by those eyes of yours, I almost didn’t see the veil.”

She giggled as he lifted it, winking at him, “Kiss me already you fool!”

“With pleasure my love,” he replied leaning down to kiss her.

Bodie grinned as photos were snapped, the wedding party standing together behind them.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is an honor to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Pacey Witter.”

The crowd erupted in cheers as the recessional began, Joey grinning like a kid on Christmas as she and Pacey made their way out of the church for photos.

Everyone departed for the Icehouse about an hour later, a limo pulling up for Pacey and Joey.

Joey got in, and threw an eyebrow wiggle behind her head, “What do you say we go cut up a rug Mr. Witter?”

“I say that’s a very good idea, Mrs. Witter,” Pacey grinned, “Merlin, to the Icehouse please.”

“And off we go!” Joey grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> And off we go indeed, let’s Celebrate Good Times, Come On!   
> I hope each and every one of you enjoyed the start of the Viva PottWitter series, join us inside the Icehouse in Celebrate Good Times, Come On.


End file.
